Content distribution systems for televisions and other types of video/audio systems have evolved into complex systems that interact through networks. These types of systems can even use the Internet and telephone systems to distribute content. For example, a television content distribution system for multiple dwelling units can utilize Internet Protocol (IP) for the delivery of television content and services. These systems can be comprised of one or more gateway server devices that interact with different types of settop box (STB)-client receivers. Thus, there can be hundreds of receivers of different types and models that need to be updated and/or maintained on a regular basis. For example, operational software may need to be downloaded from a server to various receiver clients to keep the clients up-to-date.
Upgrades are typically used to fix bugs or add features to products already in the field. Sometimes, several types of upgrades may try to occur at the same time, either accidentally or deliberately. Previous upgrade methods would prevent conflicts by implementing a lock system so that once one upgrade had started, no new update could occur until the previous one had finished.